


Snap.

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Thrawn in exile, Train of Thought, hunting and killing for food, slice of (dark) life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A warrior should never forget what he is trained to do.
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous





	Snap.

_Snap._

Thrawn turned at the sound. Silence. Then-

There.

Perched perfectly on a cracked twig, a seed in its dextrous hands. Tail wrapped protectively over its clawed toes. Eyes black, beady. 

Empty.

Thrawn waited. A breeze sifted through his hair. He blinked dust and grit from his eyes, one at a time. Never losing sight of the small, oblivious thing. An innocent thing, but how many innocents die every day, uselessly? Casualties of war, disease, accidents. This little thing, though... It would have a purpose.

Another breeze, and it turned its nose to him. Sniffing, tasting, dismissing.

Its eyes remained empty. 

No sense in waiting, through.

Thrawn leapt forward, and it was in his hands. Screeching and crying and oh how terrified it was to realize it was _prey,_ something most every creature is forced to realize at the end of their life and-

_Snap_.


End file.
